


Sin and Punishment

by geneticallyemancipated



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallyemancipated/pseuds/geneticallyemancipated
Summary: Wick is in the mood to be playful and seduces Lucifer while he's busy with work.





	Sin and Punishment

     For the past hour, Lucifer was sitting in his chamber alone. Looking in his vanity mirror, his mind traveled through thoughts about taking down Heaven and destroying God. His claws lightly tapped on the wooden table as he imagined him and his followers, the "carnies", destroying the so called "peaceful" society, overpowering God to where He was begging for mercy. The devil had been thinking about his plans for quite some time now, but he had to figure out just how he was going to execute his plans.  
     He lifted his head slightly as he heard a scream of a sinner in the distance, smiling as it was music to his ears. The very thing his carnies were best at was torturing, which was going to come in handy as they made their attack on Heaven.  
     Suddenly, he heard his chamber door creak open and his eyes trailed to the entrance in the mirror. He half expected it to be Ticket Keeper, and was prepared to snap at the old geezer for coming in without knocking. However, he was delighted to see that the figure in the doorway wasn't Ticket Keeper, but Wick.  
     Wick, the very being Lucifer loved and cared for most, the only soul he absolutely trusted, for nobody knew Lucifer like Wick did and vice versa. If he was busy with private matters with Ticket Keeper, he would send her off to her duties in the carnival. Otherwise, he had always welcomed her into his chamber.  
     "Hello, my love~," he purred with a smirk in the mirror. Wick smiled back and walked up behind him, resting her head on his and rubbed his shoulders. He turned her head towards him and tenderly kissed her soft lips. "What brings you to my chamber?"  
     The female demon let out a content sigh. "Oh, not much. Just wanted to see my handsome devil~." She grabbed Lucifer's face and began kissing him, deeply. The devil chuckled and smirked in her kiss, resting his hand on the small of her back.  
     While their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Wick slipped off her cage skirt and boots and took her place on Lucifer's lap, who pushed his seat back to make room for her between him and the table. He grabbed her hips as they indulged in one another, occasionally squeezing her ass. In response, Wick started grinding at his crotch, feeling it harden. The two finally broke apart for a breath of air.  
     "Now, love," Lucifer panted, with a smirk still plastered on his face. "Not that I don't love spending time with you, but I was sort of busy with something. You know how much I hate being interrupted while working." He nibbled on her neck, his tongue grazing against her skin teasingly.  
     Wick shot him a smirk back and chuckled. "Then how about I can let you multitask?" Lucifer raised a brow before Wick kissed him once more for a moment.  
     Her red lips wandered away from his to his cheek before trailing down to his jawline and to his neck. She loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, trailing her kisses down his chest and stomach as she loosened each button. Lucifer, knowing well what she was doing, let out a groan and threw his head back a bit when she reached his navel.  
     With a sinister giggle, Wick gave his bulge a gentle, teasing bite and looked up at him. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of the teasing, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to release his dick. Wick licked the bottom of it slowly before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it furiously. Lucifer let out a moan and rested a hand on her head, gripping his claws into her wavy black hair. This prompted her to hum and he moaned loudly as he felt the vibrations on his cock. Without warning, Wick moved forward, engulfing Lucifer's entire cock.  
     "Ugh, fuck!" He cursed lustily, biting down on his darkened lips. He untangled his hand from his lover's hair and used it to caress her soft face.  
     "Sire?" A knock suddenly sounded at Lucifer's chamber door before it creaked open. The devil peered in the vanity mirror to see Ticket Keeper standing in the doorway with his scroll tucked in his arm. Lucifer quickly pulled his clawed hand out from under the table and quickly buttoned his shirt back up while hastily scooting his chair in to hide Wick under the vanity, causing her to accidentally hit her head on the bottom of the table in the process. "I apologize, do you happen to have a moment to discuss what to do about--?"  
     "C-can we discuss it at a later time?" Lucifer groaned, sounding annoyed at Ticket Keeper when really Wick was driving him crazy. Despite Ticket Keeper's arrival, Wick continued to suck, playfully getting back at Lucifer for bumping her head just moments before.  
     Ticket Keeper shot Lucifer a surprised look. "I realize you might be busy with work, but there's been some trouble with a few of our carnies breaking the rules."  
     "Is that so?" Lucifer attempted to keep his cool, but hissed when Wick started licking his balls before taking his cock back into her mouth. The girl must've thought this was some sort of game. Two could play at that. Lucifer bucked his hips, perhaps a little more harshly than he intended, but Wick only smirked and she continued deepthroating him. "Punish them accordingly, depending on the severity of the offense. Lock them in cages, have the Tamer give them lashes, strap them to the wheel and subject them to humiliation..."  
     "And for minor offenses?" Ticket Keeper asked calmly. Lucifer thought for a mere few seconds, though he was partially distracted by the pleasure being inflicted by his lover and focusing on hiding it from his advisor.  
     "M-minor offenses..." Lucifer repeated, he felt his climax nearing as he pondered. "C-cages. No offense is too minor for cages. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to accomplish."  
     Ticket Keeper said nothing for a moment, just simply glared at Lucifer as if he realized just why he was being hurried out. "Give your mistress my regards." And with that, Ticket Keeper was gone.  
     As soon as Ticket Keeper closed the door, Lucifer grabbed a hold of Wick's head and bucked into her mouth a few times with a growl, reasserting his dominance. He shuddered as he reached his climax, cum squirting into Wick's mouth. The female demon giggled in delight and slurped his juices. Lucifer scooted out his chair and grabbed Wick from under her chin, pulling her up to him. He discovered she completely undressed herself while she was under the vanity, now completely naked.  
     "Oh, you think it's funny, my pet?" Lucifer asked with a sultry smirk as Wick continued to giggle proudly, the both of them were lightly panting. He released her chin and instead gripped her hair, yanking her head to where it was only inches in front of his. "Looks like I'm going to have to show you how I punish bad, bad girls like you." He lead Wick away from the vanity, using his other hand to undress himself again, as they made their way towards a king size bed, made with blood red colored velvet sheets.  
     "Of course, if this becomes too much, you remember the safe word~." He whispered sweetly in her ear, untangling his claws from her hair and nibbling on her earlobe before shoving her onto the bed. Wick fiercely watched Lucifer and bit her lip as he climbed onto the bed, then on top of her, pinning her wrists down onto the bed.  
     "Mmm... somebody's been a naughty girl, but if you prove to me that you can be good, I just may reward you." Lucifer growled. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his hard cock against Wick's already wet entrance. Her sly face turned into one of desperation as she started to moan and whimper, Lucifer took one of his hands off of her wrists and held down her wriggling hips. "If you want it, you're going to have to beg."  
     "M-my Lord, please--." She whimpered, the burning sensation of yearning was starting to grow painful.  
     "Hmm? What was that, my darling? I couldn't hear you." The devil sneered sweetly at the girl struggling at his mercy, rubbing his tip even harder against her.  
     "Please! Please, take me, My Lord, take me! I want you inside me! Please!" The small clown cried, arching her back. Without another moment wasted, Wick cussed and moaned out as she felt Lucifer's member thrusting into her. He gripped onto her hips as he pumped in and out of her, ravishing her. "Lu-Lucy~! Fuck! A~ah!" Lucifer took his free hand and used it to cover Wick's mouth, sliding a couple of his fingers inside as his lover let out more muffled moans. He came at her from different angles, all in the while pumping in and out of her fast and deeply.  
     Eventually, he slowed down in his thrusts before stopping and pulling out. Wick let out a frustrated whimper in reply. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not done just yet," Lucifer panted with a devious smirk. His next move was flipping her over onto her hands and knees, giving her ass a few smacks before he started thrusted back inside her. Wick gripped the bed sheets and buried her face into the soft fabric. The sound of skin smacking, Wick's muffled moans, Lucifer's growls and grunts and the bed creaking filled the chamber.  
     "M-my Lord... I'm gonna..." Wick was barely audible over the loud sound of the bed creaking as she lifted her sweaty, makeup smeared face from the bed sheets. Lucifer laid a hand onto her back, rubbing gently, as if in reassurance.  
     "Cum for me, love," he grunted, but that's when he stopped thrusting. Lucifer immediately pulled out of her and gripped her hips once more as his long tongue began expertly lapping at her entrance. Wick gripped the sheets even tighter as she tensed up and trembled as she came. Instead of stopping, Lucifer pressed his lips around her entrance as she trembled violently, holding her still. Once Wick came down from her zenith, Lucifer released her hips and she collapsed onto the bed. Lucifer crawled next to her and pulled the covers over the two of them before snuggling Wick close.  
     "Am I now good, My Lord?" Wick asked tiredly, chuckling slightly as she panted.  
     Lucifer smiled, cupping her face into his hand and kissing her on her nose, only smearing her makeup even more. "Mmhmm indeed, my dear, very, very good." The last thing Wick remembered before drifted into sleep was the feeling of Lucifer's claws lightly caressing her face.


End file.
